The present invention relates to devices for assisting weightlifters. More specifically, the invention relates to wrist straps for transfer of forces developed during weightlifting from the weightlifter's fingers to his wrist and forearm, that is, from the muscles of his forearm to those of his upper arm and torso.
Weightlifting straps have heretofore been employed, generally in the form of nylon, canvas or similar heavy fabric straps in which one end is sewn back on itself to form a loop. Such a strap is wrapped around the weightlifter's wrist, and the opposite end inserted through the loop and then wrapped around a weight bar that has weights attached to its opposite ends. The weightlifter keeps the strap in place around the weight bar by means of application of a moderate squeezing force provided by the fingers. The strap then transfers the bulk of the weight to the weightlifter's upper arms and torso. However, due to the twisting of the strap required to pass through the loop, the strap tends to cut into or squeeze and abrade the user's wrist. Additionally, the edge of the strap can dig into the base of the user's palm where it can also cause abrasion and blistering, A need has therefore existed for improved weightlifting straps.
This invention relates to improvements to the apparatus described above and to solutions to some of the problems raised or not solved thereby,